Valkyrie Industries
(Information: This article, or any articles affilated with the fictional company Valkyrie Industries, is a work of fiction. Any names, corporations, technologies, ect. which are related to real life are purely coincedencial.) History Valkyrie Industries was created by Ralph Kruse, a former Ranger of the 1st Ranger Battalion. During Operation Desert Storm, Kruse and his team were tasked to assist the 1st Infantry Division (Mechanized) during the assult on kuwait. Kruse came under fire on a main road. Engaging the enemy with his M16A4, the gun jammed due to a spent casing failing to extract. While trying to fix the problem, an Iraqi Marksman fired at him, hitting him in the lower left chest. After recovering from his wound, he was reassinged to a non-combat post. Complaints to the various AR-15 manufactures regarding reliablity were ingored. Shortly after, Kruse left the army when informed that Desert Storm was over and, using his army payments and bank loans, he wanted to build his own weapon series, starting with a rifle which would be more dependable in any condition compared to the AR-15 series. The company Valkyrie Industries, was named after an ancient female figure which would decide who would live and who would die in battle. His first weapon, named the EBAR, was a worldwide success due to its low recoil and reliable firing system. The U-CAR which followed 2 years later, saw extreme success in the military sector. The HAMMER is both popular wih the military and civilian market. The MAS Shotgun has a growing civilian interest, but it is currently only available for purchase for military and law enforcement. Weapons Shotguns MAS Modular Assault Shotgun Specifications and features: *Firing modes: Safe, Semi, 3 round burst and Full Auto. *Chambering/Calibre: 12 gauge, 2.75 inch and 3 inch shells *Magazines: 6 and 12 round box, 25 round custom drum mag, also accepts MKA 1919 and USAS-12 mags. *Barrel length: 250mm/10 inches *Overall length: 750mm/0.75m *Weight: 3.2 kg with a fully loaded 12 round box mag *Mostly made out of high tensile plastic composites, other parts are out of carbon fibre and titanium alloys *Can be field stripped in under a minute *Accepts all AR-15 compatible buttstocks as well as the ACR folding stock and a custom skeleton stock. *Features multiple picatinny rails *Can fire semi automatic underwater *Ambidextrous charging handle Assault Rifles/Carbines EBAR Enhanced Bullpup Automatic Rifle Specifiactions and features: *Firing Modes: Safe. Semi and fully automatic firing 600, 800 & 1050 rpm (adjustable by a slide lever) *Chambering/Calibre: 5.56mm NATO (Standard), 6.5mm Grendel, 6.8 Remington SPC, 300. Blackout/ Whisper and 7.62mm NATO *Magazines: Standard STANAG both 20 & 30 rounds, accepts PMAG's also *Barrel length: 368mm *Total length: 730mm *Weight: 2.5kg fully loaded with a 30 round STANAG magazine *Whole body made out of carbon fibre composites; reduces weight while increasing strength *Whole chambering system removable through reat buttplate, allowing for in-field caliber change in under 1 minute. *Free floating barrel or fixed barrel available *Has (by default) a holographic sight, but whole sight/carrying rail can be changed to a picatinny rail system. *Ejects casings down and backwards behind the magazine, allowing for ambidextrous use in combat. *Ambidextrous charging handle. *Front handguard can be removed for a picatinny rail, a picatinny rail can also be put on either side of the weapon. U-CAR Ultra-Compact Automatic Rifle Specifications and features: *Firing modes: Safe, Semi and fully automatic firing at 800 rpm *Chambering/Calibre: 5.56mm NATO *Magazines: accepts all STANAG 4179 compatible magazines *Barrel length: 300mm/11.5 inches *Overall length: 510mm *Weight: 2.5kg fully loaded with a 30-round STANAG magazine *Dissasembles into 10 seperate parts for easy cleaning and maintenance *Features standard picatinny rails on both sides, top and bottom for mounting various gagets *Maintains the accuracy of a M4 while being extremely portable BAR-15 Bullpup Automatic Rifle 15 Specifications and features: *Firing modes: Safe, Semi and Fuly Automatic @ 800 rpm RoF *Chambering/Calibre: 5.56mm NATO *Magazines: Accepts all STANAG and PMAG AR-15 compatible mags *Barrel length: 508mm/20 inches *Total length: 840mm *Weight: 3kg when loaded with a full 30 rd mag *Retains the length of an M4 carbine while having the barrel length and accuary of an M16 rifle. *Has slightly higher recoil due to the absence of a recoil-reducing buffer tube, but the difference is minimal. *Accepts all AR-15 compatible handguards/RIS, carrying handles, sights, gas vents & tubes and pistol grips. Sniper Rifles HAMMER Heavy Anti-Materiel Modifiable Enhanced Rifle Specifications and features: *Firing Modes: Safe and Semi *Chambering/Calibre: .308 Winchester (7.62 NATO), .300 Win Mag, .338 Lapua Magnum and .50 BMG. *Magazines: Specific Magazines for each calibre, but Barett .50 Mags are usable on the .50 BMG HAMMER. *Barrel Length: 508mm *Overall Length: 1054mm/1.054m *Weight: 18kg when chambered in .50 BMG and fully loaded with a 10 round magazine. *Whole body made out of titanium and carbon fibre to reduce weight *Can be dismanteled in under 1 and a half minutes, chambering changable in field in under 1 minute. *All Calibres except .50 BMG have a free floating barrel, the .50 BMG HAMMER has a recoiling barrel. *Comes by default with a standard EATS scope, but is removable. *Ejects casings down behind the magazine, allowing for ambidextrous use. *Built in Bipod, comes with pre-installed mountings for tripods. *Straight pull bolt-action version available for worldwide civilian use (all calibers except .50 BMG) Category:Company